


The Spider

by i_own_your_wifi



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_own_your_wifi/pseuds/i_own_your_wifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison and Sarah are both too scared to kill the spider</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person B finding Person A on the counter, hysterically crying about a spider they saw in their room. Person B just hops up on the counter because they’re of spiders as well

Sarah walks into her house, throwing her keys on the table, despite Alison’s insisting on putting them in the box they have.

“Ali I’m home.” Sarah calls.

“Ali?” Sarah tries again after receiving no response.

Sarah hears muffled crying and rushes to the kitchen. Alison’s shaking and clutching the counter.

“Ali, what’s wrong?” Sarah asks, pulling Alison into a hug.

“There- there was a-a spider.” Alison stammers.

“A spider?” Sarah laughs, “You’re scared of spiders? Ali this is just embarrassing.”

“Don’t laugh at me.” Alison huffs, “It’s a perfectly logically fear, tons of people are scared of spiders.”

“Will it make you feel better if I kill it?” Sarah asks.

“Yes.” Alison says, “It was over there.”

Alison gestures to where the spider was. Sarah grabs a shoe and searches for the spider.

“Have you killed it yet?” Alison asks.

“No I haven’t.” Sarah grunts.

Sarah moves a container and screams as she sees the spider. Sarah scrambles backward and leaps on the counter. She throws the shoe at the spider as Alison’s laughter fills the room.

“Sarah are you afraid of spiders?” Alison laughs.

“What? No! No I’m not!” Sarah snaps.

“Really?” Alison comes over and reaches up and tickles the back of Sarah’s neck.

Sarah jerks and slaps Alison’s hand away as she falls off the counter. Alison laughs again and kneels next to Sarah.

“Are you okay?” She asks.

“No! No I’m not bloody okay! I just fell off the fucking counter.” Sarah yells.

Alison cringes at Sarah’s language, “If you would have just admitted you were scared you wouldn’t have fell.”

“Piss off.” Sarah growls.

Alison kisses Sarah’s cheek and gets up.

“Where’re you going?” Sarah asks, standing up.

“I’m calling Felix.” Alison says.

“What? Why?” Sarah asks.

“Well someone has to kill the spider and if neither of us will we need to call someone who will.”

“Ugh okay fine but not Felix okay? How about Delphine? She’s scared shitless of me, she’d be less likely to tell people.”

“She’d tell Cosima.”

“Shite okay um how about…?”

“How about Beth?” Alison asks.

“Childs? Shite sure if you want.” Sarah says, “She better not tell anyone.”

“She won’t.”

Sarah gets up and grabs a beer. She kisses Alison’s cheek and heads to the basement.

“I’m staying down here until the spider’s gone.”


End file.
